


lavender scented

by cloudwisp



Series: three in a bed [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Comfort, Domestic, Hair Washing, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Modern Era, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Nudity, Other, POV Eren Yeager, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Polyamory, Trans Eren Yeager, Trans Female Character, Trans Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudwisp/pseuds/cloudwisp
Summary: Hanji sits at the opposite end of the tub, their legs tangling with Eren's. Together, Eren and Hanji fit a little more snug than Eren and Levi, taking into account Hanji's tall stature. But it's cosy, submerged in the lavender scented water with their bodies intertwined.A deep sigh escapes Eren's lungs and she sinks even further into the water, her toes wiggling to tickle Hanji's skin where they touch.





	lavender scented

**Author's Note:**

> this is hanji/eren centric, but you also get the levi/eren back story for this series! so it's a win win!
> 
> this is a part of a series, but it can be read as a stand alone one shot!
> 
> eren is a trans girl, levi is a trans man, hanji is a trans feminine nonbinary person!
> 
> they're all around the same age in this verse, hanji and levi being only a couple of years older than eren - i dont support shipping minors and adults

All of Eren's unnecessary charms jingle as she turns her key in the lock, opening up the door and entering her home. She promptly removes her shoes, toeing off her socks as she closes the door behind herself and makes her way into the entry hall.

She looks into the kitchen, placing her backpack on the table as she passes, ears straining to hear any noise at all. It's uncomfortable to find the house seemingly deserted, the silence too clinical and strange. It's another reminder of Levi's absence and an ache blooms inside Eren's chest with the thought.

There's no sign of life, that is, until Magnolia comes skidding around the corner. She meows as loud as her little lungs will allow her, lamplight eyes practically fluorescent in the late afternoon light, begging Eren to make a fuss of her. 

"Well, hello to you too!" Eren greets, her words tinted with surprise as she speaks around a grin. Leaning down to the cat's level, Eren scoops Maggie up into her arms, the ginger lump purring instantly at the affection. 

Magnolia's fur is unbelievably soft as Eren buries her face into the fluffy mass of the cat's stomach. The warmth of Maggie's little body in Eren's arms is a comfort like no other, her sweet humming is familiar and welcoming as it vibrates against the girl's skin. 

"You're a monster," Eren croons, her words are playful, yet they sound too silvery and fragile in the silence. "A big fat monster truck, look at this belly!" 

Magnolia mewls, a disagreement, no doubt. Her paw caresses Eren's cheek as she brings her soft orange face towards Eren's own, rubbing their foreheads together affectionately. Eren grins, her answering laughter is bright, though seemingly too small in the empty space of her home. 

"Aha, I can say what I like, you little harlot!" Eren challenges, her voice mischievous. "Levi isn't here to defend your honour, you chunky horror!" 

Eren can practically hear Levi's muttered protests in her head as she insults the rotund creature, even though he's missing from the present scene:

"Eren, she's not fat, you shouldn't say that. What if you hurt her feelings?" 

"No, my sweet kitten, you're a lady. Eren is mean."

"What a nasty girl we've entangled ourselves with, Miss Magnolia."

Eren snorts shortly, her amusement tinged with a melancholic edge. She misses Levi, but he'll be home soon, she assures herself. Only two more days. 

Bare feet padding against the wooden flooring, Eren makes her way to Hanji's study, hands running through Magnolia's fur as she goes. Truthfully, the cat's weight is getting a little too much, but Eren hangs onto the kindly creature with sturdy arms. 

"Where is Hanji?" Eren asks Magnolia, the cat answering in a rough lick to the girl's fingers where they rest upon Maggie's belly. A playful gasp steals the air from Eren's lungs, "Oh, my! Maggie, did you eat Hanji whole? Am I next?" 

Despite Eren's chatter with Magnolia, the house is quiet. While it's never loud really, it feels oddly lonely. With Levi away for the week, it feels strange and empty as Eren makes a beeline for Hanji's study - where else would she find them? 

She just wants to see their face, the assurance of Hanji's presence will surely dull the persistent ache at Levi's absence. Maybe it's silly to miss someone after only a handful of days, but it feels like a lifetime as Eren mulls it over. 

She takes the stairs carefully with Magnolia in her arms, the most precious cargo. But Eren almost wants to run to Hanji, the day's work is steadily settling into her bones, alongside the persistent feeling of exhaustion.

Knocking twice on Hanji's door frame to alert them of her presence, Eren grins at the person hunched over stacks of notes and papers laid out on their desk. 

Instantly, Hanji looks up to Eren as she enters the room. Their glasses are caught up in the many tangles of their fringe, brown eyes squinting before remembering why they can't see properly. Still, they're aware of who the intruder is, their face lighting up as if they have just solved their latest scientific endeavour. 

Hanji adjusts their glasses, eyes magnifying slightly with the spectacles. Their grin stretches across their face, brightening their very being. 

"My sunshine! You're home!" They declare, voice coloured with rosy-pink affection. 

Hanji's focus must be wobbly today, considering their prompt reaction to Eren's return home - normally, it takes a lot more to break their concentration. Eren smiles softly, gestures to Hanji's papers and discarded laptop with the hand that isn't cradling Magnolia. "You're not feeling it today?" 

Hanji sighs, their eyebrows drawing inwards, a look of vulnerability quieting their usually exuberant person. They shake their head, ponytail bobbing with the movement. "Can't get in the zone, I've been trying so hard. No spoons.."

Biting her lip, Eren sets Magnolia down on the floor, where she continues to weave about Eren's feet. She apologises silently, petting Maggie's head gently before moving across the room to Hanji's side. 

Resting a hand upon Hanji's head where they sit in their desk chair, Eren twirls a strand of chestnut hair between her fingers in a comforting gesture. Hanji turns their head up to look into Eren's face, eyes appearing tired and their expression beaten. 

Hanji nudges their hand against Eren's, always looking for physical comfort. Their fingers are warm when they weave into Eren's, the girl notes the writing that marks the back of Hanji's hand and forearm despite the various notebooks resting open on their desk. She feels a smile blossom on her lips at the sight, only Hanji.. 

Eren wonders if perhaps Levi's absence is weighing on Hanji too, surely, this slump could be connected. While Eren knows she is adored by Hanji, they take a lot of comfort in Levi's steadiness; both of them do. His absence is felt by everyone in the house, even Maggie has been more clingy as of late. 

"I know, it's hard, hm?" Eren soothes, that hand still working its way into Hanji's hair. "Well, let's leave work for tonight, we can do things that use very little spoons." 

Hanji looks conflicted, their fingers tap the pen they hold against the desk top, anxious energy burning up with the absent minded movement. They hum as they think, deciding whether to press onwards, though their energy reserves are running too low to do much at all. 

Finally they nod their head, agreeing to let Eren take things from here. Eren removes her hand from Hanji's hair, noticing the slightly oily feeling starting to make itself known at Hanji's roots. 

Eren tries to remember when Hanji last showered.. With their moments of hyperfocus and the spectacular way their brain jumps from one place to another, Hanji's personal hygiene usually falls down to the bottom of their priority list. It's usually Levi who reminds Hanji of things such as showers, but with him gone it has fallen to Eren. 

Eren's own mind is scattered at best and she doesn't really know how Levi can possibly keep on top of both his and Hanji's hygiene so meticulously.

"Let's take a bath?" Eren suggests, feeling grubby herself, after a long day's shift on the shop floor. She braces herself for Hanji's reaction, hoping.. Praying that Hanji will accept and remain calm. 

Hanji's eyebrows furrow, tension rising in their shoulders, fingers tightening their hold on Eren's hand. Eren's suggestion of activities that use small amounts of Hanji's energy goes out of the window, and Eren almost feels guilty. It has to be done though.. They can't remain unclean until Levi returns. 

Crouching down in front of Hanji, Eren positions herself in between their legs. The hand still resting at their forehead rubs little circles into Hanji's temple, her caught fingers returning Hanji's steel grip in a way Eren knows they find grounding. 

"It's okay, it's me, I'll keep you safe," Eren mutters, her voice wispy and small between them. She wishes Levi were with her, on tough days it's all he can do to get them into the bathroom to shower. But Eren can't let Hanji know that she wants Levi, she has to be there to reassure. "We can do this without Levi, promise."

Hanji bites their bottom lip, worrying at the skin, before letting out a shuddering breath. Finally they hum their agreement, standing from their desk chair and catching Eren about the waist. They hug for a few moments, the time stretching by as Eren rests her forehead against Hanji's chest; she feels the rapid beating of their heart and Eren waits until Hanji feels ready to end the hug. She gives them the time they need to be soothed. 

The walk to the bathroom is quiet, the sound of shuffling feet and Magnolia's meows following the pair on their journey. Eren only lets go of Hanji's hand when she has to, leaning down to plug the bath and let the taps run into the tub. 

"Which bath bomb? You can choose!" Eren suggests, holding out a wicker basket of bath products. The powdery spheres rest in a cluster of different colours and scents. 

Hanji grins, their eyes finally catching a spark of their usual exuberance. Eren doesn't even have to look to know which bomb Hanji chooses - of course it's Twilight. Purple and decorated in stars, carrying a scent that lifts Eren's spirits every time she catches a whiff of it at work. 

Eren watches as Hanji lifts their chosen scent to their nose, breathing in the sleepy fragrance. It's Levi's favourite, the scent of lavender always lingering on his skin, the fragrance so familiar and comforting. 

"I couldn't have chosen better," Eren comments as Hanji drops it into the bath. Their grin quiets itself into a tender kind of smile, and Eren notes how their chest falls with even, calm breaths; Hanji is okay, it'll be fine. 

Eren watches as the bath bomb fizzes and bubbles, colour dispersing in the bath water. It's so pretty, bobbing up and down and spreading its purple hue in curling wisps. 

Recalling the first time Eren had spoken with Levi, she feels her heart flutter. He was soft spoken back then, asking for advice on his dry acne prone skin and lack of sleep; for days after the encounter, Eren just couldn't get over that strangely endearing boy. 

Levi's hands had been so rough and cold as she had swatched the Sleepy moisturiser against the back of his hand, movements filled with hope that the sweetly scented product would soothe his cracked skin. 

Over time, he would regularly come back to repurchase his moisturiser and try out other products. Eren observed as Levi's voice deepened and become rich, his acne slowly but surely cleared up as his hormones balanced themselves out. He transitioned into the man Eren found herself falling helplessly for.. 

Levi has sworn by the lavender products since that first meeting, the scent soothing to his anxious nature and insomnia. His skin these days is softer and, admittedly, still cold to the touch. But Eren wouldn't have those hands any other way, not when they cradle her face with such affection, not when those hands bring her the endless comfort of another's touch. 

Hanji's hands are different, larger than Levi's and not as careful in their movements, but still perfect. Eren catches their fingers between hers and squeezes quickly, giving Hanji the reassuring pressure stimulation they crave. 

Seemingly at ease, Hanji guides Eren's hand to the buttons of their shirt. Eren grins, a soft laugh leaving her chest as she gets to undressing Hanji. 

Her voice is tinted with mischief when she speaks, clumsy fingers working the little buttons, "Are your fingers broken?" 

Hanji bites their lower lip in response, keeping in their laughter as they shake their head, "Maggie ate them all… None left."

Balling their hands into fists, Hanji lifts them close to Eren's face for inspection. The girl opens her mouth in a feigned gasp, her voice taking on a scandalised tone, "I knew it was only a matter of time before her taste adapted to human flesh!" 

"Unfortunately, I became the appetiser! Though, I'd rather I get chomped, than you," Hanji states, voice affected by great grief and sorrow. "I can't say I'm disappointed that you're undressing me as a consequence.. Levi would be jealous." 

Eren can't help but snort a laugh in response, eyes meeting Hanji's to see crows feet and smile lines marking their face in the prettiest way. Their expression fills Eren's chest with a warm buzz, as if she's a honey bee gazing upon the brightest flower. 

Hands completing the task of unbuttoning Hanji's shirt, Eren slips the fabric over their shoulders, leaving them bare-chested. Her fingertips ghost across Hanji's skin, running a digit across their collarbone, from the left side to the right. Hanji shivers, as they always do when Eren tickles their clavicle - so predictable. 

Eren turns away from Hanji, turning off the tap and dipping her fingers into the fragrant water to test its temperature, it's just right, she decides. 

"You hop in, I won't be a second," Eren instructs, though, Hanji seems to be a few steps ahead of her. They have finished stripping their bottom half, already climbing into the tub with almost reluctant, tentative movements. 

Eren follows suit and takes her clothes off, throwing her discarded outfit and underwear into the laundry hamper. The bathroom is chilly and quickly her skin becomes dappled with goosebumps, so she climbs into the tub alongside Hanji. 

The water is blissfully warm, just a little too hot, meaning as they soak, it'll cool down. A foolproof method, Eren thinks, finally submerging her body up to her shoulders. 

Hanji sits at the opposite end of the tub, their legs tangling with Eren's. Together, Eren and Hanji fit a little more snug than Eren and Levi, taking into account Hanji's tall stature. But it's cosy, submerged in the lavender scented water with their bodies intertwined. 

A deep sigh escapes Eren's lungs and she sinks even further into the water, her toes wiggling to tickle Hanji's skin where they touch. Her muscles relax with the hot water, a long day's work melting away. 

"You okay?" Eren checks in with Hanji, fingers reaching through the water to find Hanji's. Hands meet and the digits merge together, adding another body part into the touching, it's always touching with Hanji. 

Instead of giving a direct answer to the question, Hanji smiles with all the warmth in the world, their brown eyes softening with the expression, "Love you…"

Eren grins, Hanji's habitual reminders of their affection come multiple times a day. Sometimes it's silly, said between laughs and snorts; other times it's simply in passing, a quick reassurance before Eren leaves for work; or even shouted down the hallway as she leaves a room; occasionally, Hanji's 'I love you's are tender and kindly, hushed and thawing. 

Though, no matter how many times a day Hanji says those words, they never lose value. They are always, always sincere…

Eren lifts their joined hands to her lips, kissing each of Hanji's knuckles. She starts off serious, truly! But as she reaches the final knuckle, Eren cannot stop herself from turning the action into a playful one, biting down onto the final knuckle with a little nip of teeth. 

Hanji squeaks, snatching their hand back in a fit of bright laughter. The water splashes with the force of their movement and the two quickly sober as their purple sea turns turbulent, losing some liquid to the bathroom floor. 

"Whoops!" Eren comments, her mouth still stretched wide in a gleeful smile. She snorts once more, her breathing calming into a steady in and out. 

Hanji's fingers tap a rhythm against Eren's thigh under the water absentmindedly, rubbing gentle circles every other beat. They look comfortable, at ease. 

"You're a baby," Hanji states, their voice filled with adoration and humour. "My baby."

Eren's chest glows with warmth, alike to the steady flicker of a candle's flame. "I am your baby," she agrees wholeheartedly, affection tinting her voice. 

Hanji nods their head decisively, as if they're glad that Eren is aware of her status. 

They sit in a cosy silence for a few minutes, Hanji's fingers still mapping across Eren's skin, however, the girl's gaze remains fixated on Hanji's hair. She only brushed it for them before bed yesterday and it's already a tangled mess, still tied into a lazy ponytail just long enough for the ends to reach the bath water. 

Shuffling about in the bath until she can stand, Eren shuffles Hanji forwards into the space she had just occupied. Gathering the shampoo and conditioner, Eren places them at the edge of the bath and kneels down behind Hanji.

Lifting her hands, she locates the hair tie holding Hanji's hair and prises it away with the utmost care. The locks fall in an odd sort of clump and Eren snorts, only Hanji could make this mess within one night and a day. Without a doubt, when they concentrate Hanji's hands become bunched up in their hair, fingers twiddling and twirling for that extra layer of stimulation. That combined with a lack of brushing is the perfect recipe for Hanji's usual, thoroughly dishevelled look. 

With the pads of Eren's fingers rubbing at Hanji's scalp, the girl gives her warning of what's to come, even if it's certain Hanji has guessed by now. "Hair wash time!"

Hanji's shoulders hunch slightly, tension rising in their back muscles. In the same way that a small, frightened animal might react, they curl into themself for protection. 

Eren lowers her voice as soft as she can make it, an almost whispered mantra leaving her lips - "It's okay, you're with me, isn't that scent so soothing? Levi would be proud, it's okay, I love you.."

The shampoo bottle makes a satisfying click as Eren opens it up, squeezing a generous amount onto her hands to then lather it into Hanji's dark brown locks. Her fingers work it into the ends, making sure to methodically massage the pads of her fingers against their scalp where the grease accumulates. 

Despite Eren's efforts, Hanji's body remains tense, their muscles taught and their body statue still, almost like a fawn freezing in the face of a perceived threat. They are aware that at some point Eren will have to rinse the shampoo away, no matter how calming the lathering process may feel. 

It makes Eren's chest ache with a longing to heal Hanji's woes, to take away the fear of water that trauma has instilled in them. If only things could be so simple, that Eren could just reach inside of them and free Hanji from this terror. 

Instead she must help Hanji all that she can, working around the frightening situations with soothing tones and tender hands. She's always thought herself quite clumsy, much too rough and tumble in day to day life - but for Hanji's sake, Eren finds herself becoming a pitter-patter of rain, as opposed to her usual hurricane of a self. The calmness she's adopted as she's grown is partly Levi's influence too, no doubt. 

With Hanji's hair sufficiently shampooed, Eren fills a cup with warm, clean water from the facet. Though Hanji's eyes are closed, the sound of running water is enough to warn them of what's about to happen - Eren notices the way their fingers grip at the bath's edge, knuckles as white as the enamel. 

Again, she returns to her gentle hums and reassurances: "You're safe, I'm here.. It's Eren, I love you, you're so brave… Let's call Levi this evening, okay? He'll be so glad.. Here comes the water." 

A tentative hand tilts Hanji's head back, their nose pointing to the ceiling as Eren pours a steady stream of water to rinse away the shampoo lather. Again, she fills the cup, pours it over Hanji's head. She continues until the water runs clear of bubbles, finally completing her task and leaning down over Hanji, planting a kiss between their eyebrows. 

"Over?" Hanji asks, their voice so quiet that Eren could have missed it had she not been so tuned in to Hanji's every breath. 

"It's over," Eren confirms, her lips placing a couple more kisses against Hanji's damp, warm skin. 

Hanji's sigh is deep and they reach up to grab at Eren's hand where it rests upon their upper arm. Squeezing with an affectionate hum, Eren channels all her love towards Hanji. 

"Let's condition this mop, then you can just wash and jump out? Not too much more, you're doing so well, don't be frightened," Eren reassures, feeling her heart tug at the way Hanji tries to stay connected as she goes to grab for the conditioner bottle. 

Conditioning is always Eren's favourite part, and as she runs her fingers through Hanji's hair, she uses the slick product to untangle any knots she comes across. It feels productive and caring, like all the pain of bathing is worth it for Hanji's hair feeling like silk between Eren's fingers. Conditioning is the reset button, a fresh slate before Hanji is left to tangle it up until its a mass of knots once again. 

This time, rinsing doesn't seem to have the same effect on Hanji; while still tense, they clearly feel better about the water gliding over their hair, the successful shampoo rinse lulling them into a sense of security. Eren will take care of them, they know that, through and through. 

Satisfied with her care of Hanji's hair, she grins, "Your treatment at Eren's hair salon has concluded, you're welcome to wash and leave the premises."

Hanji chuckles weakly, in huge contrast to their usual booming laughter. Though, it's a sign that the usual boisterous Hanji is inside there, recharging from the ordeal slowly but surely. The emotional burnout is inevitable, especially with Hanji, but they're still perfect to Eren. 

"Will I be charged for this service?" Hanji quips, a smile tugging at the corners of their mouth. 

"Most certainly, but we'll settle that later, if you know what I mean," Eren teases, winking in an over exaggerated manner. 

Hanji snorts sharply, instantly making fun of Eren's wink, "Oh, what's wrong with your eye? Did you get some shampoo in it?"

The girl has to laugh at the jab, reaching out towards Hanji with the intention to pinch their bare nipple in retaliation. Hanji is sharp as a tack, however, evading Eren's grasp thanks to their fast reflexes. They dodge with a gasp, quickly evolving into peels of laughter at the near miss. 

Eren's heart soars in her chest at the sound, the genuine mirth colouring Hanji's laughter sends relief flooding her system. That's what she wants to hear - their chuckles are discordant and harsh, it's so perfect. 

"Watch yourself, or I will be feeding you to Miss Magnolia!" Eren threatens, the breathy laughter in her voice betraying her words. 

Sobering, Hanji nods solemnly, before leaning into Eren's space and kissing her temple, lips lingering against her skin.

"Thank you," they whisper, voice solemn and grateful after Eren's care. The sun illuminates the frosted glass windows and with their faces this close, Eren notes how Hanji's eyes look radiant with the golden afternoon glow. 

Before they can pull away, Eren catches the back of Hanji's neck and guides them into a kiss on the lips, chaste yet packed full of love. The scent of lavender still lingers in the air, leaving Eren feeling almost as if Levi could be present in that quiet moment with them. 

"That was your payment," Eren comments, her fingers falling from Hanji's nape and drawing little circles onto their shoulders. 

"Oh? I'll be coming back to this salon," Hanji replies, watching Eren through their lashes, a smirk stretching across their lips. 

Rolling her eyes good naturedly, Eren grins bashfully, her cheeks warm from both the bath and embarrassment. "Wash up," she urges, and Hanji nods. 

As Hanji washes, Eren gets to caring for her own hair and skin. It's almost too squished inside the tub for them both to be getting on with their routines, but they make it work. Limbs tangled, skin against skin, Eren feels safe and contented.

Intimacy between Eren and Hanji has always been a different kind of intimacy, compared to what's shared between her and Levi, but neither has ever felt more important. Both Levi and Hanji bring a uniqueness to Eren's life, and getting to learn everything about each of them has been an experience like no other; Eren feels as if she has been reading two different books, each different but both the kind that she never wants to put down. 

Romantic affection, platonic adoration.. The hues merge and mix together, colouring Eren's life in the prettiest colours she's ever seen. Her life is soft, and vivid. Subtle and bold, Levi and Hanji. Never one or the other, and it's perfect. 

After a while, they finally get out of the bath, drying thoroughly and getting enveloped into their comfiest pyjamas. Wrapped up in fluffy blankets, Hanji's weight against her as they curl up on the sofa, Eren thinks about how she's been waiting for this moment of tranquillity all day. 

Hanji's hair is still wet and it drips occasionally, but Eren can't find it in herself to care at all. She's warm, sated in the company of one of her loves. All that's missing is the second… 

Unlocking her phone, Eren taps away until finally she's calling Levi. When his voice travels to her ears, she feels an overwhelming relief. 

"Hey-" Levi begins, though, he's promptly cut off by Hanji's greeting. 

"Levi! I love you!" They exclaim, social cues lost to them, as usual. 

Eren grins, laughter bubbling up in her chest, she knows how Hanji feels. Her giddy affection is almost overflowing, but what words should she even say? It does feel as if "I love you" is the only solid thought running through her head. 

They're three once more - Eren, Hanji and Levi. As it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this! thank you so much for reading this!! it can be reblogged on tumblr [here](https://jaegerjpg.tumblr.com/post/187073082436/lavender-scented)! alternatively my tumblr is just [here](https://jaegerjpg.tumblr.com)
> 
> i really wanted to play with the canon info about hanji not bathing, even being so against it that levi has had to knock them out to get them clean.. i just tried to tone it down a little..
> 
> i still feel that the speech is a little clunky, tho, i tried my best... just really wanted to get this one out and work thru some writers block!


End file.
